Collision
by Black Dragon Mistress
Summary: *AU* Sakura was a normal girl, excluding her hair and "smile". Then characters start appearing in her house, not only from animes but games too. She's got to keep them secret, but how when they're all so stubborn? Then said fictional characters fall in love with her, and things only get more complicated. (A/N: I own nothing but the plot and any OCs.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Please go easy on me, people who decide to read this. This is my 1****st**** fanfic. No flames, I will ignore them, but constructive criticism is nice. I have serious commitment issues to stuff like this but I will try my best to update, be patient (if you decide to read this after the 1****st**** chapter). If you don't recognize some of these characters feel free to Google them. I won't bother with describing the Pokémon (they come later), they're almost impossible to, but most you should know. A lot of animes are in this, and OOC-ness, be prepared. Chapters will vary in length. Reviews would be nice and helpful.**

**I own nothing but the plot and any OCs.**

Not-So-Ordinary Day

16 year-old Sakura Haruno had been calmly walking home from school. This girl had heavily-layered bright pink hair that reached her chin and doe-like eyes accompanied by a slightly overgrown forehead. She wore a black short-sleeved "Creature Feature" top, black baggy cargo pants, steel-toed combat boots with a studded belt and elbow-length fishnet gloves. A black-and-red plaid book bag was thrown over her shoulder. Her most striking features however, was the slightly-curved clean-cut slashes that started from the corners of her lips and carved upwards, stitched with thick dark thread, in the shape of a horrific grin.

It was a nice day, an ordinary day. The sky was a nice healthy blue. While it was dotted with a few white fluffy clouds, none covered the sun. A nice soft breeze occasionally blew by. She should've _known_ something bad, or at least _weird_, would happen. But, alas, soon enough her hopes were dashed.

The pinkette paused in her walk when she heard a strange humming noise. She turned her head in the direction of the sound before cocking her head in a fashion reminiscent of a curious bird. She noticed an odd glow coming from within the bushes to her left. Crouching down on all fours she crept forward, carefully pushing aside branches and leaves to reveal a bright pink and blue orb the size of her palm. Sakura slowly reached out to it but the moment her fingertips brushed its smooth surface, it burst into multi-colored sparks like fireworks before fizzing out without a trace. The girl suddenly felt as if there was a noticeable shift in the air. A pressure seemed to bear down on her until it became uncomfortable, and then abruptly it was gone. The birds went back to singing, the breeze returned, and Sakura gulped in much needed air. _'Okay, that did not happen. No exploding ball, now weird feelings, no there's not. I should just forget this,' _she thought, mentally pushing the ordeal to a dark corner in the back of her mind. She knew this would come back to bite her in the butt, but a few more moments of blissful ignorance before that would be nice.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I would really like to get some reviews. Luckily, I will probably keep writing this anyway. Summer has started and I don't have a life, therefore nothing better to do. **

* * *

Arrival of the Pokémon!

The next day Sakura had successfully ignored the incident, brushing it off with few afterthoughts. Her assemble for the day was similar to the one before, the main difference being she wore a black top with a red dragon that appeared to slither up her right side. The bubblegum-haired girl stared out of the window out of sheer boredom as the teacher droned on.

He was a stout balding man who preferred dull yellow button-up shirts with brown pants. His name was Mr. Sternim; he taught History as if it was his life (and it probably was) and expected his students to take it as such also.

Like Sakura was interested in what happened 1,000 years ago. What's done is done, no use thinking about it now. Not too many others were listening either.

"Now, what were the relations between Egypt and Mesopotamia? Sakura?" the teacher called.

"Sex." The other students snickered.

"_REGIONAL _relations, Sakura."

"Hey, when there's a will, there's a way." More snickers.

"Haruno, detention for 3 hours after school tomorrow."

"_Of course_."

* * *

When Sakura returned to her large– but empty– home, she wasn't expecting to see what she did. But then again, who expects to see Pokémon, supposedly fictional creatures, making a ruckus in her living room. Was that –? Yes, it was a broken vase. Now, if this happened in some weird story the heroine would probably scream or faint or something, but in reality you're too freaked out to do anything but stare.

She hadn't messed with Pokémon since she was a kid, but she recognized these. A Glameow, Lucario, Squirtle, Starly, and a Turtwig occupied her living space. She tried to say her next words as calmly as she could, "What the heck?!"

The Squirtle almost immediately burst into tears and ran to hug her leg. Now, Sakura didn't want to get involved in whatever was going on but a blue turtle… thing crying on your leg and ruining your pants is kind of hard to ignore. She awkwardly picked it up to console it. It instantly calmed down to just the occasional sniffle as it clung to her, nuzzling her neck. She looked up and nearly had a heart attack upon seeing the Lucario inches from her face, staring at her unnervingly.

"Umm… hi?" It simply sniffed her hair curiously in response.

For the record she didn't faint– she blacked out.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I made  
Squirtle a wimp. I was stuck between him and Turtwig crying. Both would be cute in a weird way in my mind. I don't see how Pokémon just go straight into battle with no hesitation, it confuses me. I'm also gonna make Glameow lazy-as-Shikamaru and I'm considering making Starly either an itching-for-a-fight female, or Turtwig. Next comes in, a certain silver-haired half-demon!**

**Reviews PLEASE. (If desperation works, let's go with that.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: As I wrote this I was listening to Hate My Life by Theory of a Dead Man. Awesome song. I just realized I had the reviews setting disabled by accident. I suddenly feel like such an idiot, God I'm so stupid! Well, in this Inuyasha almost gets the boot but do not worry. He will be able to stay, eventually. And thank-you so much for reviewing Kaggybearr and YukiTora17 (I'm sorry if I got Your names wrong, I'm not looking at it right now.)**

Unwanted Silver Visitor

-Sakura Haruno's POV-

Before I opened my eyes I did a mental assessment. I was on something soft, most likely my bed. My hopes soared, maybe it was dream! Those hopes were, however, brought back down to Earth when I noticed several small warm, breathing masses around me and one large one to my right (… dang). I, rather reluctantly, opened my eyes only to look into golden ones. It was pretty easy to snatch my silver handgun from under my mattress since my arm was hanging off the bed and whoever this stalker was soon found a MR40 "Fast Action" pistol in his face. As for how I got one, inheritance.

At my sudden movement the Pokémon woke up and the Glameow jumped up, scratching his face quite painfully before landing on the bed again. The mystery man fell back. I went to get a closer look, still holding the gun. I'd been wrong before, he wasn't a man; he was a boy my age. A boy that somehow seemed very familiar to me, though I was sure I'd never met him. Long messy silver hair, sun-kissed skin, red with white traditional Japanese clothing, rusty sword, clawed hands, beaded necklace, and no shoes. It came to me. He looked exactly like Inuyasha! If I looked close enough I could even see the white fuzzy dog ears atop his head. He glared at me from the floor.

So I have Pokémon in my bed (… that's what she said) and a cosplaying psycho on the floor. I have never wanted to shoot myself more than I do now. At least I wouldn't have to deal with this. To add the sucky metaphorical cherry on top, Squirtle took one look at the Inuyasha-look-alike and burst into tears. In all of this deep thinking of mine I realized that those were 5 minutes of awkward silence.

I glanced at my digital alarm clock and the numbers 6:30 glowed back at me. I scowled darkly, the effect ruined slightly by my stitches; it was too early for this. "Who are you?" I demanded. He made a haughty face.

"I ain't got to tell you that, wench," he retorted. I held back a small gasp, he sounded like Inuyasha too!

Weird. I heard my new animalistic companions move for a better view while the Squirtle continued sobbing. Annoyed at his response I looked at the time again, 6:32, before turning my eyes to his. Here's the fun part. My eyes widened dramatically while a psychotic glint entered them, my lips turning up into a wild sneer, enhanced by my scars; the picture of insanity. I bent forward and grabbed his collar to pull him towards me, tilting my face away so he got a nice look at my "permanent smile" while I stared at him from the corner of my eyes in a fashion I hope alarmed him. It seemed to work as his own eyes enlarged unable to tear his gaze away from said smile. "Well," I started, "as a matter of fact you do. See, this is my house, my rules, my room, and– heck– you're breathing my air. And, you know what they say, an eye for an eye," I put the barrel to his temple (bluffing of course), "I haven't blown your head off, so one measly name and perhaps a reason for being here couldn't hurt could it? Or–" I cocked the gun "– I could put a bullet in your brain. Your choice." I made sure, since he probably wasn't too familiar with guns, to make it sound painful.

He gritted his teeth angrily, almost looking like he'd take the latter choice for a moment and sweat ran down his temple, "Inuyasha. I don't know how I got here."

My manic expression dropped, overtaken by surprise, and I almost let go of my gun as well. Impossible. Well, so is the Pokémon, but still! My mind began working high-speed as I attempted to find the source of this nightmare. That orb! I knew it would come back to bite me in the butt! I felt a hard head nuzzle my leg, the Turtwig. They could stay but Inuyasha had to leave.

I swiftly stood up and replaced the gun, "I believe you. But I don't have the room for you"– Lie– "nor the patience. Out of common courtesy, you will get a meal today though." I looked around for today's outfit before checking the time. 6:45. School starts at 7:15.

"Hey, I know you have something to do with what's going on! Keh, as if I'd leave before figuring it out," he shouted defiantly.

I slapped on some black spiked bracelets with a matching choker, "Uh-huh. Keep telling yourself that." Oh well, black goes with everything.

As I left I completely ignored his outbursts and simply instructed the Pokémon to eat whatever suited them. I have a feeling I will regret that later.

I waited not-so-patiently outside for school to begin. I took about my 12th bored-out-of-my-mind look around and nothing had changed. The cheerleaders and jocks in their groups, the cheerleaders attempting to act sexy (ahem, slutty) while jocks tried to get dates. Geeks and nerds banding together in packs discussing that "Clone Wars" show. Me trying to figure out a way to nap while standing up, as I belonged to no category.

Just as my boredom began to pass the point of no return the bell rang and the students began to shove their way in. While I wouldn't risk _their _safety going through that I would enjoy the show. _'All that to get inside the school? Sheesh, what a bunch of educated children,'_ I thought sarcastically.

When I finally felt the area was secure for entering, I made my way to my locker, only to find Ino and Karin waiting. I sighed, knowing this had to do with Sasuke.

Ino Yamanaka was your average fangirl with long blonde hair tied in a high ponytail and a bang covering her right eye. Her eyes are, ironically enough, an innocent baby-blue color with tanned skin. Today she wore a purple midriff top with matching shorts. (_'Where has the dress-code gone?')_

Karin Uzumaki had red hair long and straight on one side, short and unkempt on the other and crimson eyes covered by oval black-rimmed glasses. She wore a weird dark lavender top with black short-shorts and high-heels. She was more obsessed with Sasuke, some popular guy, than Ino. I almost pitied him before I remembered he deserved the unhealthy admirer.

"Hello, how are you doing this fine day?" I greeted politely.

"Listen Billboard Brow!"– My eye twitched– "You stay away from Sasuke-kun!" Ino started.

"Don't even think you have a chance with him. Like he'd go for someone like you!" Karin finished loudly.

I pinched the bridge of my nose while closing my eyes. _'Sasuke-_kun_, Sasuke_-kun_, is that all they ever think about?'_ I couldn't take their annoying screeching so early in the school day, this could get dangerous for them. "Oh, I know what this is about. The pairing for the group projects, right? Look, I don't know if that threatens you or something, but this is bothersome. Forget it," I said, revealing my irritation.

"What makes you think we'd be threatened by someone like you?" Should've known it wouldn't be that easy.

"… You're cornering me in a hallway." I was getting bored. The best way to deal with them is through fear, I guess.

I allowed my eyes to widen, giving them a look similar to the one I gave Inuyasha. They stiffened as I brushed past them calmly to class.

Have I ever mentioned to you, nonexistent observer, that I hate school? Really, the only thing I enjoy (and have passing grades in) is Art. The teachers helped with that, being pretty cool college students (and therefore not senile yet), so they were more fun. The teachers were Sasori Akasuna and Deidara Iwa and best friends.

Sasori Akasuna was a red head. And I don't mean brown with a hint of auburn, I mean shaggy _crimson_ hair. He had pale skin and cinnamon eyes that always had a drugged look to them. He often wore a red t-shirt and dark cargo shorts and black nail polish.

He had _dolls_, well puppets technically, but still– kind of creepy.

Deidara is a copy Ino, I swear. He has tanned skin and long blonde hair in a half-up-half-down style and a lock covering his left eye. He wore t-shirts with paint and Sharpie covering it and jeans with dark blue nail polish. Same eyes, same hair. I secretly think they might be twins separated at birth, poor guy.

When I heard someone walking towards my desk I looked up from my wood carving to see Sasori. "Good work Sakura. What made you want to carve a wolf?"

I looked back down at my project, considering my answer. The statue was made of a light-colored strong wood of a wolf with spiked fur stretched out on a boulder howling. "The lone wolf is my favorite animal. Its independence and endurance is something I have always admired," she answered.

"A better way to look at it than most would. Usually it's because of how they look. However, you should make deeper cuts between the toes, then it will be fine," He walked off. What a weirdo.

I shrugged, used to his odd ways, before taking his advice and finishing my piece. Sitting down, I thought through this morning's events, which I'd pushed aside. I watch plenty of anime, I'll admit it. One would wonder why I didn't want Inuyasha around then, but the reason is very simple. I do, it would be _awesome_, but my neighbors are nosy. If they saw any male living in my house they'd immediately pounce onto it, the vultures. Why? I believe they wish for me to marry one of their sons, as my inheritance from my deceased family is quite large. The Pokémon could stay, they seemed smarter– Inuyasha never seemed very bright– and I could figure something out.

"Hey, Sakura! Time to leave, yeah!" I heard my other teacher call out. I blinked, noticing the time, before dashing out the door. I almost ran the whole way home.

**A/N: Man, with such a huge chapter, for me at least, I need a few days to continue writing. This should keep whoever reads this satisfied for a while. I am constantly working on this, since I like to stay at least 2 chapters ahead in my note book. That way if it's been a while since I updated I can still put a new chapter up to buy me more time. I'm thinking of putting 2 polls up. 1 for if I should include Vampire Knight characters in here (ZERO!) and the other on who I should have accompany L when he comes in (probably L, Light, and some other dude). Next up, a blonde sword-wielder appears at the end of the chapter! Reviews Please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, time for the next chapter! Oh, since I read a comment on the History Class Scene, I felt I should tell you guys it actually happened in Social Studies near the beginning of the year and I could never forget about it. Well, this took me awhile since I went to the pool 2 days in a row, kind of takes away from my writing time. Well, no need to keep blabbing, ****here's the chapter!**

A Confused Blonde, Plus Some

Sakura ran hurriedly, combat boots clunking harshly onto the cement sidewalk. She just had a feeling something would be broken if she got back too late. While most would think she'd forgotten about the administered detention, it was just that she didn't _care_, which was why her punishment for the "sex" comment was so harsh. The missed time stacks up after a while.

She threw the door open hastily only to see Inuyasha and Starly fighting over a steaming instant ramen cup. _'Wonder how they figured that out,'_ she thought. There was a long moment of silence as they all froze and stared at each other. That silence didn't last long, "What took you so long wench?" Inuyasha demanded.

"School. And my name's Sakura, not 'wench'," she answered, annoyed.

"Whatever… wench," the silver-haired male replied, now in the danger zone. The Starly took advantage of his distraction, flying off with the cup cautiously with a triumphant chirp. They turned to watch it start pecking at the noodles, wearing odd expressions.

Still watching the scene, Sakura suddenly kicked him in the shin _HARD _forthe "wench" remark.

He held his leg, hopping around on one foot, "Owww… what was that for, wen–," he cut himself off at her murderous glare. He moved out of her kicking range.

Sakura suddenly found herself wishing for the "sit" command to be an available option for her. Now that she thought about it, though the necklace was beaded, it looked different from the anime. More fangs than beads on it and those beads were a lighter color. Weird. Before she could study it closer he turned to her suddenly, "Why am I here? I was going to sleep, then end up here in the morning." He picked her up by her collar, not hard with her 5 foot 3 inches height. "Well, wench?" Wow, and people said _she_ was moody.

Sakura knew he was bluffing. He didn't hurt (or was it kill?) humans. She shrugged, or tried to, harmlessly. "How am I supposed to know? Just because I'm the 1st person you see doesn't mean I did something. Jeez, you're not very bright are you Inuyasha?" He growled and dropped her before going off to a corner to sulk, throwing an "Am not!" over his shoulder.

Cutting off the insult about to fly from her lips, the Glameow made itself known by clawing its way up her pants, then her shirt, before finally draping himself across her shoulders lazily. Sakura absent-mindedly reached up to stroke him behind his ears, earning a purr of approval, as she climbed up the stairs. When she reached her door, she was surprised to hear noise coming from it. Sakura bent and pressed her ear against the wood, she heard a grunt of pain with a victorious "Tur!" It seemed Inuyasha had noticed something also, as he had unexpectedly come up with a curious expression– obviously completely forgetting about his sulk-fest earlier.

She carefully wrapped her pale fingers around the cold metal of the door knob with her other hand clutching Inuyasha's fire-rat robe, ready to pull him in front of her if necessary. Quickly opening it wide she saw a interesting sight, a blonde newcomer with Turtwig using Bite on his arm– which was holding a rather large sword– and Lucario in a battle stance. Squirtle cowering in a corner. At least he wasn't crying.

The stranger was easily recognizable. He had sapphire eyes, an odd black top with one sleeve short the other one long covering muscled arms. Flowing black pants. Silver metal wolf head earrings matching a larger one on the left side of his chest. And that unmistakable gravity-defying blonde hair that spiked everywhere. This was Cloud Strife.

**A/N: Well, there it is. Gosh, Cloud is awesome. Might be kind of short, but whatever. There's always the next update. And of put the afore-mentioned polls onto my profile- I think. Be sure to vote. And review while you're at it please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry this took so long! My uncle was downloading software, and then messing with it, when I was going to post this yesterday. Well, I'm pretty sure I'm going to put Sesshomaru in here sometime, not too sure when, and plus my updates might be slower because my cousin's visiting for a while. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Making Enemies

Sakura almost laughed but managed to restrain herself. The image of the determined Turtwig, jaws clamped on Cloud's arm but still able to glare heatedly at him, and the bewildered blonde glaring right back was more than a little amusing. However, due to the circumstances, she couldn't savor the moment. "Turtwig, off! Lucario, no need for Aura Sphere," she eyed the glowing blue orb nervously until the dog-like Pokémon allowed it to fade away.

Lucario relaxed his position but Turtwig stayed where he was. Sakura went over and gently pried his strong jaws off before cradling him in her arms. "Sorry about them." She was distracted when the grass turtle slowly climbed up to gently bite her head harmlessly before hanging there. '_Does this thing have a biting fetish or something… that sounds so wrong,' _she cringed.

"What the heck is _wrong_ with this thing?" Inuyasha asked as he inspected the Turtwig curiously but, like a true man, made no movement to help her get him off.

Sakura finally gave up– for now– with a sigh before stretching out her newly-freed hand to the silent confused newcomer. "Hello, I'm Sakura. The idiot in red"– "Hey!"– is Inuyasha." He warily reached out to shake the offered appendage, his much larger hand engulfing her own.

"Cloud Strife. What _are_ those things?" Cloud replied before asking about his attackers.

Inuyasha chose this moment to butt in, "I've been wondering about that too. In fact, I have a lot of questions for you, wen– Sakura," he corrected himself wisely at her glare. "So, they some kind of demon or something?"

Cloud turned to him, "You mean, you don't know her?"

"You kidding? I just met this woman this morning," Inuyasha crossed his arms with an indignant sniff.

"In fact, he was in my room also. That seems to be the trend lately." She sighed deeply, "Anyways, to answer your question, these are Pokémon. The turtle atop my head is a Turtwig, this is Glameow around my shoulders, that in the corner is Squirtle, and finally," she tugged the bi-pedaled the Pokémon closer by his paw, "This is Lucario. There's another downstairs and that's Starly."

"So they're normal around here?"

"No."

* * *

The odd mismatched group was soon sitting at Sakura's dining room table. Sakura started off the discussion, "Time for an exchange of information. I prefer to keep things simple,"– her smirk that she gave as she said this suggested otherwise– "You guys tell me what happened before you ended up here, I give the summarization of what happened to me. Easy, ne?"

Inuyasha stuck his hands into opposite sleeves and looked away, refusing to go first. Cloud sighed tiredly before leaning closer to the table and resting his arms on it. "I had been on the outskirts of Midgar"– "What the heck's 'Midgar'?" "Shut up Inuyasha."– "heading to Edge. I was just finding a place to set camp when I saw an orb. It looked a lot like material, but at the same time not."

"Materia? – Ouch, woman what'd you kick me for?!"

"Inuyasha?"

"_What?_" he hissed.

"Shut your face." Cloud watched them for a moment before continuing.

"I set Fenrir– my bike– aside and went to take a closer look at it. But when I did, it had vanished. Afterwards I went to sleep and woke up here."

"Fenrir, huh? That explains the metal wolf," Sakura commented.

"What do ya' mean?" Inuyasha asked.

"Fenrir is from Norse mythology. The father of all wolves and son of the god of mischief, Loki. He was prophesized to kill the god Odin, but in return be killed by his son. Because of all the trouble that had been foretold he'd give the gods wished for the god of settlements to bind him, resulting in his hand being bitten off," She turned to the blonde; "You admire wolves greatly, don't you?"

"… Yes. Do you study mythology a lot?"

"You could say that. Plus, the wolf is my favorite animal."

Inuyasha cleared his throat loudly and rudely, "Ain't it my turn?"

"Go ahead."

"Yeah, yeah. Anyways, I was on a walk. And I saw the same orb Blondie her did, about this big–" he held up his fist for demonstration– "so I knew it wasn't the Sacred so I wasn't interested. And I've learned not to pick up weird things." Both Sakura and Cloud glared at him, offended.

"So I go up my tree for the night. And, like Blondie, ended up here. The end."

They looked at Sakura expectantly.

"Well, I was coming home from school. Saw it in the bushes and touched it– out of curiosity. It _poofed_. I decided to forget it. Next day I come home to Pokémon in my living room. And you know the rest," She said shortly.

Inuyasha stood up, pushing the chair back, "You were stupid enough to touch it?!"

"I'm not stupid. Your insults annoy me." Sakura decided now was as good a time as any to drop the bomb.

"Would now not be a great time to tell you you're a TV show character and Cloud's from a videogame? As in, not real?"

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**A/N: Well, ta-da! I probably won't put a new char****acter in for a few more chapters. Don't forget to review! And thanks to those who do!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey, guys! I'm back! Me and my family are going on a trip tomorrow, but I'm bringing my journal, so I'll probably have plenty of chapters once I'm back (No computers there). Well, thanks to my newest reviewer, evil-angel-sakura, who I may end up asking for character suggestions. And thanks to my old reviewers too (which can be found in my older chapter's A/N) also! Well, here's the next chapter!**

New Revelations

-Cloud Strife's POV-

The strange girl, Sakura, made an annoyed face at our simultaneous outburst. She reached up to rub at her ears for a moment. This female was one of the most confusing I'd ever met; with maybe the exception of Yuffie (no one could top her). A herd of elephants could probably run through her house during dinner and she'd remain unfazed in her seat. Or chase after them with a chainsaw.

She was so moody I couldn't be sure.

And her _scars_. With one look around the house I could tell her world– if she's being truthful, and she seems to blunt not to be– had the technology to fix. And she obviously had the money, so why would she keep such terrible things?

"Yeah, tough break for you guys. I guess. If you don't believe me I have proof. In those compartments under the TV," She lazily pointed her index finger towards it before it dropped to her side like a dead weight, as if it used the last of her energy. Why was she so _weird_?

The silver-haired idiot– I had a right to insults the minute he called me stupid– hurried over to the cupboards with inhuman speed and dug through them.

"Take the case second to the bottom in the very left pile." Inuyasha followed her instructions, took one look at the cover, and dropped it as if it were a disease.

I didn't bother looking with him, judging by his reaction I'd find the same thing– she spoke the truth. I looked down at my gloved hands in silence. That meant that everything I'd gone through, everything I'd lost, meant nothing. Just for someone else's entertainment. They weren't even _real people_ to this world. My fingers clenched angrily and I whipped my head up to glare at Sakura.

"How can you be so calm? You're saying we're not real and are meaningless, then your only comment is _'Tough break, I guess'_?!" I asked, fury making my voice louder with each passing word.

"Any other words would be words of false comfort. I've never been in your situation, so how would I know how to console you?" As she finally found me interesting enough to look at, I noticed her hand absent-mindedly stroke her stitches with a faraway look in her eyes, "Such things are meaningless. Polite sympathy, but no empathy." She finished, sounding distant and not all in the present.

As if people had done so to her. I took a closer look at this girl (or was she a woman?), ignoring the scars. Pink hair, that was short, spiky and unkempt. Half-lidded green eyes, freakishly pale skin, and a bored expression. Perhaps there was more to her than the moody, uncaring, unfeeling, and remorseless wall she showed everyone.

She abruptly snapped out of her inner musings and smirked in an agitating way (giving me emotional whiplash), "Well, it seems you have to stay after all. I'd hate for someone to recognize you guys, it could cause trouble. As it is, you look suspicious– especially you Inuyasha."

"What?! How?" I gave him an incredulous look.

"Really? Don't you remember how everyone looked in the future with Kagome?"

"Who the heck's 'Kagome'?"

"You don't– that's interesting– forget it. Tell me, do you know who Kikyo is?" I raised a brow at her calculating tone.

"Keh, of course I do! The annoying wench who guards the  
Sacred Jewel! Who doesn't?"

Not me, but he didn't need to know that.

"Well, this changes the situation slightly." I glared at Inuyasha when she said this, of course he'd complicate things (or I could just be looking for more reason to hate him). "But back to the matter at hand. Your… choice of clothing is different from the people around here. Besides, maybe if your clothes are different you'll be harder to recognize." That logic is a bit hard to argue with.

"What are you getting at?" I ask warily.

"Oh simple. We're going to the mall."

**…**

"The heck's a _'mall'_?"

**A/N: I'm so glad I could get this typed up before my doctors' appointment (doctor appointment = bad). Well, here's the last one 'til I get back. And, Inuyasha doesn't know Kagome because; well they repeat the series all the time so his life must do so also. Plus, it'd be weird if he kept falling in love with every girl who's nicer than most people to him, don't you think. This rule may apply to others, for future reference. Don't forget to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: It feels good to be back. Gosh, it can be so awkward to visit family members, all of which are older than you, and just sit there as they try to make conversation. And you can only internally cry, waiting for it to be over, or that some people your age will come over. Well, now that I'm done complaining, here's the next chapter.**

A Short Shopping Trip and a Rich Chick

After much whining– and many tearful pleas– Squirtle came along. Apparently the Pokémon agreed Sakura needed protection, which ended up being Squirtle. Yes, she felt _very_ protected– note the sarcasm.

With the turtle Pokémon settled comfortably in her red messenger bag she showed her reluctant male companions to her car. Her car was a sleek, shining dark blue corvette with silver curling tendrils on the sides that started from the curved headlights, making them appear as if they were smoking. On the inside the seats were covered in black leather and the dashboard matched with buttons outlined in silver. Her rearview mirror had silver metal dragon that held a purple orb in its claws with wings spread wide attached to a chain necklace dangling from it.

The men stopped to admire the curious contraption a moment in awe. Inuyasha warily reached to tap it with a claw. Sakura however was used to it, "Okay, let's get our story straight. If anyone asks, Squirtle is a mutated turtle we found near a lake. Now, get in."

When Cloud went to driver's side, Sakura stopped him, smirking as usual, before shaking her head and nudging him not-so-gently towards the back. Inuyasha growled at her bossiness but took Cloud's example. Now inside the pinkette set down her bag in the passenger's seat, where Squirtle emerged to examine his surroundings with wide eyes.

Sakura shifted the car into gear before backing out of the driveway. When they were on the road Inuyasha broke the silence, "Hey, Sakura. If you had this why'd you walk to school?" Cloud looked at her, curious as to what her answer would be.

Sakura didn't allow her eyes to stray from the road, "It's only used for when I go to the store. I won't have to carry groceries back then. Otherwise, too much attention," she told him as if it were obvious.

"Oh," he responded lamely, slightly embarrassed at her subtle tone.

The rest of the ride was overtaken by an awkward silence.

* * *

"Well, we're here. This is the mall, or what I like to call 'Hell on Earth'," Sakura stated dramatically with a frown and exaggerated sweep of the arm.

"If you hate this place so much, why come?" Cloud asked quizzically.

"Because, my blonde-haired friend, the entertainment that this will surely hold outweighs any misgivings, plus they got good food if nothing else," she went ahead of them. "Now, hurry up."

Sakura found their reactions to the building as they entered the gigantic mall amusing, but she hid this emotion as she handed over her credit card. Inuyasha jumped at all the humans, all talking to their cliques or on a cell phone, and was overwhelmed at the onslaught of smells. Cloud concealed his reaction better, but she grinned sadistically when he instinctually reached for a sword he'd left at the house. "Find whatever store you want to browse, get whatever clothes you desire– make them last– then come get me. If you wish for my help in here… over my dead body. And, I will… most likely be in the food court, which is north of here. Have fun." She waved her hand, if you could consider her flick of a wrist that, before walking off.

Cloud stared after her a moment before looking back for his companion, only to find him gone already. Whipping his head to the sides in search of Inuyasha, he finally found the red-wearing male, and hurried after him.

* * *

Sakura was polishing off her 7th plate of teriyaki chicken 1 hour later when the two were at last done. First she looked at the multiple bags in their hands before she glanced at their new attire then gave an approving nod– at least, they thought it was approving. They fidgeted slightly under her careful scrutiny.

Cloud had gone for neutral colors. Now he wore a long plain navy blue t-shirt and baggy black jeans. His boots had been left on, being deemed not noticeable. Now, he just looked like a normal– if not extremely handsome– young adult.

Inuyasha, on the other hand, wore much more colorful apparel. He'd donned a red-shirt with black ragged slashes torn down diagonally from his left shoulder across, with loose faded jeans. No less good-looking than Cloud.

Now, if anyone stared it wouldn't be for dressing strange. "Good, I hate too much attention. It annoys me. I get enough already, and not because of my natural charm or good looks either."

They stared at her after her somewhat bitter remark. She stood up and held out her hand, "Credit card," she commanded. When Cloud hesitantly held it out to her she swiped it in seconds.

Shoving it in a tattered chained leather wallet she stuck it into her back pocket. "Okay, at the house I have plenty of guest rooms. Choose one, claim it, and put your stuff away. I don't want to see men's clothing lying around. Stay out of my room. I don't care if the house is on fire, keep out, or I shall cause bodily damage to certain organs you may, by some miracle, need in the future. Understood?"

"Wait," Inuyasha broke in after recovering from the chilling threat, "I thought you said you didn't have room for me!"

"Isn't it obvious? I lied, idiot. I just wanted you out of the house."

* * *

**A/N: And there we go! The most effective threat of the century. Hope you liked it. By the way, I'm probably going to post a Death Note/Naruto oneshot soon in honor of July 4****th****! (In case you want to check it out). Don't forget, reviews make me happy!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm back! I know this might've taken a bit longer than usual, but I got lazy and ended up using all of my extra chapters that have been written up and had to write more. By the way, I'm thinking of starting another story (no more than 2 or 3 at once) but I'll write it up in a different notebook to see if I can stick with it. I guess we'll see. Now, Enjoy!**

* * *

Extreme Measures of Anger Management

The men stuffed the mall bags into the truck while Sakura rifled through her many music CDs to entertain herself. She had chosen a "Creature Feature" CD, as they were one of her top favorites, by the time Cloud and Inuyasha had pulled themselves in through the car doors.

The boys' expressions soon became equally disturbed at both the lyrics and how cheerfully Sakura sang along with said lyrics. A rough voice began the first song.

"'All right everyone, sit down, quiet down, listen up. I've gathered you all hear to recite the annual obituaries. Like every year, we'll start A and end with Z. Alright, is the band ready?'

'Ready.'

'Hit it Boils.'"

The music started and it became unsettling real quick. Cloud grimaced.

"A is for Amber, who drowned in a pool!

B is for Billy, who was eaten by ghouls!

C is for Curt, with disease of the brain.

D is for Danielle; derailed on a train!

E is for Erik, who was buried alive!

F is for Frank, who was stabbed through the eye!

G is for Greg, who died in the womb.

H is for Heather, who was sealed in a tomb!"

The chorus begun but Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore, "Sakura! Shut it off, you psycho!"

Cloud attempted to be a bit more reasonable. "Perhaps you have more toned-down songs?"

Sakura turned the volume down. "On this CD the songs are never 'toned-down' as you put it. Besides, the reason I chose this band is very important. I predict there will be someone waiting at home– a rather large possibility. This," she gestured at the decked-out dashboard, "is anger management."

He ignored that last strange statement. "What makes you say that?" Cloud asked, leaning up front to hear her better.

"Well, when I had that encounter with the orb, I simply ignored it, knowing I'd pay for it later anyway. The Pokémon came and I hoped that would be the end of my retribution. Then Inuyasha came, then you. I don't like making the same mistakes."

He blushed lightly in embarrassment and returned to his seat, "…Oh."

"Yes, 'oh'."

"You know, you don't have to be a jerk just because we don't keep up with you all the time," Inuyasha complained with narrowed eyes.

"Inuyasha, you seem to be forgetting something crucial. I am Sakura; therefore I'm mean by default." Cloud raised a brow at her monotonous answer as she turned the music back up.

"I is for Isaac, who lost his front brakes!

J is for Johnny, who was bitten by snakes!

K is for Kimmy, who was shot in the head.

L is for Larry who bled and bled!"

On the way back they heard about someone rotting in jail, burning, and several other gruesome deaths. Inuyasha couldn't say it was terrible or anything (well, technically he _could_) of course– after all, he'd seen/heard worse. _Now, if only he could figure out where the noise was coming from._

* * *

Squirtle let out a startled "Squirt!" when she pulled into the driveway. They were surprised to see a rather shady looking guy waiting. Even more to their shock Sakura didn't even blink as the man (or boy, as he seemed between 17 and 19) made his way to her corvette with confident steps. He seemed to tower over the car as he very noisily banged his fist against the roof of the car. Squirtle whimpered in fright at the sudden sound.

Sakura pressed the button to roll down the window, "'Sup Zero."

"Zero" was tall, nearly 6 feet it seemed, and had a lean form clothed in a black suit-like outfit that resembled a uniform. It had white lines running down the sides, buttons in the shape of silver roses, and a white collared dress shirt covered with a (once again0 black vest and crimson tie. He was abnormally pale with light lavender eyes and messy silver hair– a color more metallic than Inuyasha's. They noticed an odd crossed design tattoo on the side of his neck.

"Hey, Saks. I have a few questions. Where've you been, and why are there cosplayers in your back seat?" he asked casually.

"Funny story. You see, they aren't cosplayers and I was buying clothes for them. They are kind of weird looking, you know," she glanced at them out of the corner of her eye. "No offense," she muttered. They glared at her hatefully.

Zero raised a brow, "You expect me to believe that? With all the crap you're always pulling with me?"

"Yeah, pretty much," she didn't seem all that concerned with his apparent disbelief.

His eyebrow didn't lower as he bent closer.

Sakura didn't break eye contact as she reached behind her to carefully lift a shaking Squirtle only to shove it into Zero's personal space. "How do you explain my 'protection' then, oh wise one?"

"Ok, sarcasm wasn't required. I get your point."

"Wait," Inuyasha butted in, "What's going on?"

"Oh, sorry, forgot about you guys. Well, this is Zero Kiryu, my best– and only– friend."

"Your 'only' friend?" Cloud repeated as a question.

"He's just as sarcastic and stubborn as me. Hard to believe, I know," she added the last part in response to his incredulous look.

"So," she turned back to her friend, "What're you doing here?"

"Parents kicked me out for reasons I will not divulge."

"I won't ask."

"I was wondering if I could stay over at your place."

"Sure, but with one small request. Have that gun you're so fond of ready, there will be more guests in my house waiting. If I don't like them– or I get annoyed– I will say 'Shoot'. Afterwards, we will never speak of it again, understood?" She didn't give him time to answer. "Great. Now, Inuyasha, Cloud, get the bags." She pressed the button to unlock the trunk.

Zero snickered as he opened Sakura's door for her, impatient to get inside, when the males obediently followed her orders with scowls, "Wow, you work fast Saks! A few days and she's already got you whipped." He shook his head, hiding a smirk, as Sakura came out, pulling with her a large orange paper shopping bag they hadn't noticed before placed down in the floor of the passenger's seat.

Inuyasha snarled at him and was immediately answered with a dark death glare. Sakura made her toward the front door ignoring the building animosity between the silver-headed males. Cloud sat in the middle of their silent staring match, aside from Inuyasha's occasional growl, unsure as to what he should do. Beginning to feel awkward he walked in long strides towards Sakura's location, where she was slipping a grey key into place.

The pair entered unnoticed by the two rivals. Both of their heads, however, snapped in the direction of the house with wide eyes when they heard a familiar female voice's outraged shout.

"Aww _heck_ no!"

* * *

**A/N: Well, I guess there's only room for one silver-haired male. In this story, since Zero's in the real world, Zero is ****_human_****. Oh, and next chapter, Death Note! In one of the future chapters Misa will probably come as healthy competition. Sakura's love of music has been revealed! The song used was "Gory Demise" by Creature Feature if anyone's interested. Tell me what you think in reviews please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Well, I'm back. I hope you people like Death Note! Please, review and enjoy!**

* * *

Off (Stepping) on the Wrong Foot

"AWWW _HECK_ NO!"

Light jumped in surprise at the feminine voice and ceased his tugging on the chain that connected him and L in surprise. "Ryuzaki, we should leave. Now!" he whispered nervously.

"Too late for that."

The brunette was suddenly jerked to the side by said shackles when L's face was introduced to a fingerless-gloved fist, being sent flying to the side.

"Z-chan, get your teenage butt in here!" The requested male plus one joined them.

"I told you to stop calling me that!"He retorted back angrily, a sleek gun trained on them– words _"Bloody Rose"_ written on the side in fancy lettering– its chain leading somewhere back into his jacket.

The gothic-ally dressed female he spoke to was currently straddling L and holding his upper torso up by the front of his shirt, wrinkling it even more, and a fist pulled back to strike if necessary. He himself suddenly found sharp claws being to his neck threateningly by yet another silver-haired young boy.

"What were you doing going through my stuff?!" Sakura calmed down, allowing her head to fall to the side as her voice lowered, "It's rude, you know." Light shivered, and he was pretty sure L might've also.

"Hey, Cloud. Could you check the anime sets please? Thanks."

The blonde sighed tiredly but obeyed. "Only the first few piles have been searched," he reported after a moment.

"Good," Light was once again towards his companion, less harshly this time, as Sakura began to knot the chain skillfully around her captive's hands.

Satisfied with a job well done she stood up to survey her newly-made acquaintances: Light Yagami and L from Death Note.

Light with his usual perfect good looks– and she wasn't saying that sarcastically either. Brown neatly-combed hair with matching eyes that glowed innocently (she could tell what part of the plot they were in). A black jacket-like top that had a zipper for the collar and black pants accompanied by, of course, handcuffs linking him to L with a 2 meter long metal chain.

L wore his usual outfit of a long-sleeved white shirt with loose jeans and no shoes. He was hunched over with slightly bent knees. His midnight black hair spiked out every-which-way in its typical disarray and his grey-blue eyes (which you had to look closely at to detect due to hugely dilated pupils) had deep dark bags that contrasted big-time from his deathly pale skin. Even tied up like a hog he had his normal bored expression. He tested the knot with a few tugs, "These are well done, even with the other end attached to Light-kun. I'm impressed. Do you do this often?" He asked, unaware (or just not caring) of the implications behind his inquiry.

Zero snickered at how that sounded as he slipped his "Bloody Rose" back into his jacket, once again hidden from view.

"Thanks, I consider it a necessary life skill. To answer your question, no, you're getting special treatment– and not in a good way. Lesson One, don't go through my stuff."

Lucario came in, having been interrupted from his meditation, and raised L to his feet by the back of his abused shirt before heaving Light up by the chain. "You seem rather secretive of your possessions. Hmm, there is an 83% chance you are hiding something, "L said, a curious glint entering his eyes as he stared at Sakura's stitches rudely.

"Nope, guess again. Tell me, is the other part me just being territorial of my stuff, cause that'd be correct. Speaking of which, Cloud could you gather _all_ of those and bring them to me? Great," Sakura, being used to strange looks, easily ignored the weight of the panda-look-alike's stare.

As Cloud gathered the disk cases Starly fluttered over to perch on Sakura's shoulders, "Star! Star!" Sakura seemed to come to a sudden realization.

"Oh yeah. I forgot to introduce myself," she began gesturing to each person as she spoke their names. "That's Zero, Inuyasha, Cloud, this is Starly, there's Lucario, Glameow, Squirtle, and Turtwig– who looks ready to Bite. I'm Sakura, your host. Now, who the heck are you?" Of course, she knew who they were, but she didn't want to seem suspicious– or maybe just was curious as to what L would answer with.

L came forward for a moment, "You can refer to me as Ryuzaki, and this is Light. May I ask, just what are your… _companions_?"

"Pokémon. I'd go into a deeper explanation, as you would surely ask for one, but it's late and I'm tired. Plus, shouldn't you be asking how you got here instead?"

This time Light spoke up, "Yeah, how _did_ we get here?"

Sakura began to pack all her cases in a large plastic grocery bag before commenting, "Wow, you guys ask a lot of questions. Of course, I suggested the last one, but still. Whatever happened to going with the flow, I don't know. It would make things a lot less complicated. As for answering that last inquiry, Inuyasha can be my stand-in for this little show-and-tell. I gotta' ask a favor of Lucario, then I'm going to bed." She motioned to the Pokémon in a beckoning gesture. "Come on guys, I'm going to sleep." She made her way upstairs.

Inuyasha finally dropped his guarded position by Light, "Wait, why do I have to explain! Why can't Blondie do that?!"

Zero stretched and yawned, showing oddly sharp canines momentarily, "Not my problem. Well, I'm gonna' follow Saks' example. Have fun."

* * *

As soon as Sakura was in her room she began to explain what she wanted Lucario to do for her in the morning. When he nodded in acceptance of his mission she raised hand to scratch him behind the ears in thanks.

Making her way to the bed, she turned on her side and curled up into a fetal position before closing her eyes. Glameow hopped up to nose his way under her arm to rest comfortably.

When Zero came into the bedroom, planning to sleep on the floor, he smirked at what he saw. He bent over the bed, a looming shadow, and brushed a thumb over her smooth cheek gently. "Good night, Sakura." Lucario watched the transaction curiously, his head tilted to the side.

The 17-year-old brought his index finger to his lips in a "keep quiet" gesture before setting down his blankets in a make-shift bed and soon fell asleep.

* * *

Sakura took another bite of the delicious chocolate chip cookie dough ice-cream form the carton. Zero soon followed soon from beside her. Ryuzaki made a face, "Is that required?"

"You're such a germaphobe," Sakura rolled her eyes.

"The technical term is mysophobia."

"I'm wondering why you guys are having that stuff for breakfast." Inuyasha muttered.

"It's my favorite. Cookie dough's awesome." Zero hummed in agreement, his mouth full. She gestured towards him with her spoon with a smug smirk.

L, ignoring the conversation, began his interrogation, "If I am correct in my conclusions, you know Kira is."

"That's not a question."

"I apologize. Do you know who Kira is?"

"Yep." She didn't elaborate at all.

"Who is Kira?"

"I won't tell you, or anyone else most likely, anytime soon." Zero grinned with a hint of maliciousness.

"… Do you know who _I _am?" He obviously wasn't used to being denied information.

"Definitely, _'Ryuzaki'_. In more ways than just your job description, too."

"…"

Cloud looked up from his bowl of Frosted Flakes©, "What do you mean?"

Sakura swallowed yet another mouthful, cleared her throat, before responding, "Our new roommate here, Ryuzaki, is actually a #1 world-famous detective where he's from, or 'L'. At least, that's what most would call him."

L glared slightly, "That wasn't necessary."

She shrugged as Zero defended her, "He asked."

"Not to rudely brush you off or anything, but Inuyasha? You'll be going to school with me. Lucario snuck on to the high school office for enrollment papers. Your name is Inuyasha Taisho."

* * *

**A/N: That was a long one! For those who might want some warning, Misa-Misa's coming next! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey, nice to be back! Excuses for lateness: …**

**IMPORTANT!: Okay, I want ****_you_****, dear readers, to help me with a decision. Now, in reviews or PMs, I want you to type either "Plot A" or "Plot B" to tell me which stories you want me to put up here and prioritize of the two offers (yes, they're more cross-overs). And here they are…**

**_Plot A:_**_ Title= Tomboy_

_Summary: "It's not Haruhi who's a cross dresser in this story. No, it's a girl who breaks vases (Over people's heads), hearts, and can turn any straight guy gay."_

**_Plot B: _**_Title= Traces of Sanity_

_Summary: "On a trip to Konoha Mental Asylum for business L encounters an intriguing patient, Sakura Haruno. After consideration the Kira cases arises and L requests her help. That's when things get weird."_

**_And… on with the chapter!_**

* * *

More Blondes and the Embracement of Stereotypes

-Sakura Haruno's POV-

"Wait, what do you mean by 'school'?"Inuyasha asked, panicked. L tilted his head in confusion/curiosity (I think?) at his odd question.

"School, as in, you wake up at outrageous hours to go to a boring place to study and torture 5 days of the week. Sounds wonderful, doesn't it? I personally couldn't care less if you have failing grades, but you're the right age– in appearances, at least– and it will keep you occupied hopefully." I rolled my eyes, like I wanted someone like Inuyasha badgering me out of boredom.

Light blinked at my sarcasm before asking politely, "What should we do?" L decided to add on to this question.

"Yes, I doubt we can enroll into high school."

_'__Well, at least he didn't start that percentage crap again,' _I thought somewhere in the back of my oversized (that would explain my large forehead) brain. I raised a brow and a side of my lip pulled into a crooked smirk, making my scars appear misshapen and uneven. Everyone but Zero stared, some more discreetly than others. "You think I care? Go somewhere, get a girlfriend, get a **_life_**, as long as you don't go into my room I'm happy. Well, I have serious doubts for Ryuzaki being _able_ to do any either– even if he tried. So, he _could_ embrace his stereotype and stalk someone," I said oh-so-helpfully.

"'Stereotype'?" L pondered, thumb to his lips.

"Yes, Ryuzaki, stereotype. You actually remind me of the monster I expected to crawl out from underneath my bed at night, no offense. You happen to look like a pedophile, or some other creeper that people would be ready to call the cops on. I know it's rude, but it's the truth." I bluntly answered his musings with a perfectly straight face. He didn't look the least bit offended, made you wonder if he listened to me at all.

He looked at me curiously, "How do I look like a 'creeper', as you so elegantly put it." Guess he was listening after all.

We all stared at him for a long awkward moment _('Wasn't he supposed to be a genius or something?') _and I saw a smirk of his own appear on Zero's lips, looking all too happy and ready to answer his clueless question, sadistic jerk. Not like I have room to talk though.

I sometimes felt sorry for Zero. He had had his heart shattered by a pretty brunette he knew named Yuuki. She was the only other person Zero had opened up to (I'd known him longer), but she'd chosen someone she'd loved since childhood. I couldn't imagine being fought over by men; luckily I won't have to thanks to the babies now occupying some of my face– my scars had a use after all! Every once in a while he would fall into a long brooding period and I couldn't help but get a feeling he was thinking about her. These days he stuck with me, poor guy.

I cleared my throat, "Anyways~, did anyone else that you know of see the orb?"

Light spoke up, "Only a girl I know, Misa, she was with us at the time."

I and Zero froze. "You have got to be kidding me," we said in unison.

Inuyasha and Cloud watched our unique reactions inquisitively.

"Who's Misa?" Cloud asked innocently.

"You don't want to know," Zero answered.

As if on cue a black and yellow blur flashed by flew towards Light in a bear hug of no escape.

I recognized her immediately. She had a short, petite stature and wore a Gothic-Lolita style dress, leather boots, black spider web knee socks, and a black frilled head band. She had lightly tanned skin, large baby-blue eyes, and long, blonde waist-length hair that had 2 small pigtails with the rest of it down. Zero continued polishing off the ice cream container for a moment before commenting through a full mouth, "A blonde Goth isn't something you see every day." He was ignored.

"Oh Light-kun! Misa-Misa knew she'd find you! Isn't Light-kun happy Misa-Misa and him are together again?!"

Oh god, her voice is almost as annoying as Karin's– and I didn't even think that was possible. I let out a groan at this discovery and my head fell on the table with a solid and painful-sounding _thunk_. Zero, being such a supportive person, poked me in the shoulder a few times but I refused to respond.

"What's wrong with her?" Cloud asked in a, surprisingly, concerned tone. Guess he really is a saint.

"I think she's broken," Zero responded with another poke.

"I thought she'd already snapped," Inuyasha muttered, somewhat bitterly. Nice…

I lifted my head slightly to glare at him from the corner of my eye and most likely burning his soul with it. He yelped in fear and hid behind Cloud slightly. Yeah, that's right, fear me. I was once again reminded of my woes when a noisy high-pitched voice asked, "Oi, Light-kun, who's this scary girl?"

Light chuckled nervously (probably afraid I'd eat his soul or something); "This is Sakura. And she isn't _that _scary." I growled like some wild animal and a bead of sweat trickled down the side of his face.

"Oh no," my voice rumbled threateningly, "Your girlfriend was spot-on with that one."

L interrupted Light, who had a denial to the girlfriend comment about to spill from his mouth hurriedly (not that I don't know why) with a tilt of his bed-head, "I am curious about your reaction to Misa. You must have quite a bit information." _'That I want to steal,'_ were the unspoken words.

I sneered at him, "Don't even try going through my stuff, you'll only meet failure. I have locked any and all of my stuff that could be of use to you guys in a chest and the key… well, you could dismantle this place brick by brick, but you wouldn't find it. My laptop has a pass code that you would have no knowledge of, and if it's typed in wrong more than 4 times a message notifies me on my phone, in which case I would have the choice to lock you out. But, you will mostly try anyway despite everything I just told you… so good luck with that." L looked both slightly put out and even more intrigued.

"Well, you're awfully paranoid," Cloud commented.

"Ryuzaki, you just hot owned," Zero told him casually.

Misa (who'd I had nearly forgotten all about) cocked her head, "Misa-Misa's confused. What does she know, Light-kun," she asked him.

"Well, Light, you're her boyfriend. Have fun." I wouldn't explain anymore than i had to if I could help it.

* * *

**A/N: I think my chapters are getting longer! Never forget to review! Reviews mean motivation which means more writing, then updating, which means more happy readers. Make yourself happy people. AND DON'T FORGET MY PLOT CONTEST THINGGIE!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Nice to be back! I don't have any excuses if I took longer than usual other than the fact that I read Fanfics, I'm a nerd too. Anyway, there are going to be misspelled and incorrect names, it was done on purpose. Because apparently Inuyasha can't remember the names of people he doesn't deem important. And thank-you to "XxNina-himexX" who reminded me of 2 of my favorite anime characters. IMPORTANT!: Okay, I want ****_you_****, dear readers, to help me with a decision. Now, in reviews or PMs, I want you to type either "Plot A" or "Plot B" to tell me which stories you want me to put up here and prioritize of the two offers (yes, they're more cross-overs). And here they are…**

**_Plot A:_**_ Title= Tomboy_

_Summary: "It's not Haruhi who's a cross dresser in this story. No, it's a girl who breaks vases (Over people's heads), hearts, and can turn any straight guy gay."_

**_Plot B: _**_Title= Traces of Sanity_

_Summary: "On a trip to Konoha Mental Asylum for business L encounters an intriguing patient, Sakura Haruno. After consideration the Kira cases arises and L requests her help. That's when things get weird."_

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Trip to the Office

-Inuyasha's POV-

The blonde female's voice grated on my ears irritatingly and I was suddenly grateful that the pink-haired wench– I mean _Sakura_ (in case she reads minds too) – had tied a red and white bandana on my head, it muffled the sound a bit. "Wait; let Misa-Misa get this straight. Because of the ball-thingy she saw Misa-Misa was brought back to Light-kun and Ryuzaki?" she asked disbelievingly.

Her mate– Lime or something, I'm not good with names sometimes– pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes in frustration, not that I blame him. How many times had he explained this? I lost count after 4 (I remember because that's when that blue dog Pokémon began to meditate and tune everyone out). Are all females around here that clingy? I shuddered before answering my own question, no; I can't imagine Sakura doing that (or acting fond of something what-so-ever). I scowled darkly at her stupidity, "Isn't that what your mate just said." It wasn't much of a question.

Mina (I think) turned her nose up at me as if she was smarter than me or something, "Whatever, you weirdo. Maybe Misa-Misa was just making sure. She isn't stupid you know!"

"I highly doubt that."

I grinned, then blinked when I figured out it wasn't me who said that. We all turned to the one person who hadn't said anything during the whole thing, Blondie. He looked mildly surprised himself, but one could only tell from his eyes (or for me, his scent). I looked towards the other two who should've commented on that… only to see them whispering to each other and pointing– and laughing (well, mostly Zero while Sakura gave devilish snickers). Well, nice to see she has a sense of humor.

Ever since that guy came Sakura seemed to act more human, I mean sure, she was still sarcastic, cynical, sadistic, other negative things– but she seemed… warmer. Maybe there was something more to her than what meets the eye.

Mya clung to her mate's arm before whining like a needy puppy, "Light-kun, did you hear that? Defend Misa-Misa!"

I cringed, and I'm pretty sure Lite did too– if not a bit more violently. I could smell his uneasily and grinned toothily.

"Umm," Lice hesitated with a grimace, "Misa's not stupid and she shouldn't be called such." She seemed satisfied.

I snorted, _'That's all you got? How helpful.'_

"You call that supportive? What kind of a mate are you?"

"There's been a misunderstanding! I'm not her… mate." I rolled my eyes and was about to respond with something snarky when Panda-Man (I won't even bother remembering that name he gave us) spoke up.

"I find it interesting that you would refer to Misa-san's boyfriend as a _'mate'_. Is that not a term usually referring to animals?" He ignored the protests the brunette made.

My eye twitched. "Do I look like an animal to you? I'm a demon, idiot," I huffed.

"Half-demon," Zero, Blondie, and Sakura interjected, former and latter with a no small amount of sadism.

"Whatever."

He began to bite on his thumbnail thoughtfully as his eyes turned scrutinizing. I leaned away from him warily with a suspicious gaze.

"Half-demon? You don't look very inhuman to me– other than the unusual hair and eye colors."

In answer I revealed clawed hands and bared my sharpened teeth in a snarl. I felt the bandana being lifted off my head in one smooth move suddenly from a spiked paw. I think it was called Luc-something (whatever, doesn't matter, I'll call it Lucky). What power could a name have anyway? _I've_ never cared.

Mira squealed and looked like she was about to touch my ears 'til I growled. NO ONE touched the ears.

Sakura picked up the Starly, allowing it to perch on her arm, and strode over to grab my wrist and drag me to the door. "As entertaining as your mindless chatter and insignificant banter is, I and Inuyasha got some official business to take care of." With that being her parting words she shut the door.

She released me and began walking down the "driveway" and onto that cement path by the dark road. I lingered behind her smelled my hand discreetly. While her personality was frosty her smell was… nice.

While each human's scent is unique this was very different. I could smell a mix of jasmine and lavender with a hint of vanilla and an undertone of some kind of spice. Probably cinnamon. Interesting combination.

I let my arm fall to my side just as I caught up to her, who seemed to have stopped for me. I wasn't going to give her another reason to tease me.

Before I could pass her Sakura stopped me with an arm across my chest. "What?" I grit my teeth, annoyed.

Sakura didn't answer in words and opted to simply reach up to my head in response in her irritatingly cryptic way. I prepared to step away when I felt a cloth tightening around my head and pushing my ears against my hair. I felt warmth spreading across my face– but I refuse to label it as blushing. I don't blush… its just hot out today.

Sakura tugged on the bandana a few times to ensure it stayed in place before turning around to continue. I shook away my not-blush and quickened my pace.

* * *

I saw Sakura pause at the front of the weird red house to rub the bird on the underside of its neck. It preened with a content "Star-ly!" before getting set on a branch where it hopped upwards to avoid detection.

_'__Sure, give it the tender, loving treatment while we get the leftovers,'_ I thought agitatedly. _'And there aren't many leftovers either.'_

As I followed her to this "main office" I was suddenly thankful for the shoes when I sidestepped a sticky substance that had the smell of mint on the floor. Of course I wouldn't voice said gratitude. With the fight I put up at first, I'd never live it down.

"Hello, Kabuto-san," Sakura greeted boredly, "Here are some enrollment papers for my friend, he needed some help."

I frowned at how helpless she made me sound.

The person behind the desk had grey hair slicked back into a small ponytail with bangs hanging on the side of his face and dark eyes covered by glasses. He didn't seem to be much older than Sakura.

"Of course." He accepted them with ease before his eyes turned to me, "What an interesting… friend."

"Keh."

"I trust that he will also be a delinquent."

Sakura grinned at him insanely, her stitches nearly reaching her eyes, and I was reminded of just how terrifying she could be. She seemed to rely on those things whenever she wished to intimidate someone or get rid of a problem

Her smile was psychological weapon.

"Is any of that your business?"

"N-no." He swallowed hard.

"I thought not. Now, instead of poking your nose where it doesn't belong you should pay more attention to your job. You've stamped the pages 7 times in the same spot now."

Kaburo froze in his actions and hurriedly placed in a tall metal desk. "Sorry"– for what? –"Umm, h-have a nice d-d-day."

"Of course." She walked off; ignoring the list he'd placed on the table for her to take.

Not wanting to seem like her dog, I also ignored it to walk with by her side.

Sakura was once again spoiling her bird. She stroked it constantly as it ate the grains she'd pocketed from the palm of her hand.

I couldn't help but be shocked at how caring she could be towards her Pokémon while treating everyone else like dirt. But at least I knew it wasn't because I'm a half-demon, she treated everyone that way. She just hated everyone equally.

I was about to voice some of these thoughts (in a more-likely-than-not insulting way) when a familiar tangy scent came to me. "I smell blood."

We both took off at a run towards the house but I got fed up with her human speed and carried on my back. We burst into the house and up the stairs into her room.

There stood 2 opposites, their arms struck through each other's chest and blood splattered on the floor.

* * *

**A/N: Don't forget to review for this monster of a chapter (for me)! And yay for breaking the 20****th**** mark for reviews and 10****th**** mark for chapters! Don't forget the Plot A or B contest!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I am so sorry about the whole "not-here-for-weeks" thing. But with my 1****st**** year of high school (which is confusing as heck) and the fact I'm working on 2 stories at once, wellllll…. Updating gonna' is be a bit slow. By the way, the winner of the contest is… *drum roll* Plot B, "Traces of Sanity", which I am now working on. For those of you who wanted Plot A, don't worry, Plot B's just going up 1****st****, while Plot A's on the side– and will be put up eventually.**

* * *

2 Polite Visitors

"I understand you may have your differences, but killing one another is not _always_ the best way to resolve them."

* * *

"Everyone that doesn't know about First Aid, leave now please," Sakura said the last word with a bit of sarcasm while comforting a crying Squirtle, with one arm, who was now clutching her shirt and burying his face in her neck.

All the "guests" but Cloud and L (with Light of course) left the room, even if Misa pouted about it. Cloud noticed this and asked the question everyone was wondering, "Hey Ryuzaki, why are you handcuffed to Light?"

Turning to him, L honestly responded, "I am keeping 24/7 surveillance on Light-kun as there is a distinct possibility"–he stretched the truth a bit here– "that he may be a serial killer." Roughly 3% possibility.

"Ryuzaki, I told you, I'm not Kira!" Light shouted at him.

"That's something Kira would say." Light growled.

Sakura had begun to gently clean the gaping hole in Solomon's chest– ignoring the idiocy going on behind her, when Cloud hesitantly tapped her on the shoulder to gain her attention. "Who's 'Kira'?"

"A self-righteous psychopath that happened to gain the ability to kill people with heart attacks, needing only a name and face to do so. No one knows who he is, but he kills criminals and anyone who tries to catch him and the public's dubbed him as 'Kira', meaning 'killer'," Sakura answered expertly.

"Sounds like a very dangerous adversary," commented Solomon conversationally as Sakura prepared a second damp rag for Haji, who made a humming sound in reluctant agreement.

Solomon had slightly ruffled platinum blonde hair, fair skin, grass-green happy eyes, and wore a snowy white suit, which had been tainted by his blood. He was tall enough that he had to stoop over her to observe her diligent work.

"He is," Sakura said– after commenting on how she had spare males' clothes that might be in his size– as she handed a needle and string to Cloud for preparation, "Also got quite the ego."

Haji nodded his thanks to Sakura when she begun cleansing his wound.

"I don't think Light's Kira, whoever he is. I've seen some true evil and he doesn't have it," Cloud said thoughtfully and Light looked relieved someone was finally on his side (someone who _didn't_ know him saying that was more convincing in some ways.)

"Thank you!"

"Would you mind if you told me why you assumed Kira was male?" L asked, analyzing her reaction carefully.

She remained calm, seeing through his obvious trap (he wasn't the most subtle of people), and stuck to the truth, "Most of the time your group assumes he is male also– besides, Cloud did it too." The last part was added with a somewhat childish undertone.

Cloud carefully placed the sterilized needle and thread into Sakura's waiting, being sure not to poke her with it. When she turned back to the other male Haji stiffened at the sight.

Haji was taller than everyone in the room, and to contradict Solomon in every way. He kind of reminded Sakura of Itachi, one of her next door neighbors. He had long silky black hair put in a ponytail with a sapphire blue ribbon and a few loose bangs, pale skin, and serene eyes matching the color of his ribbon. He wore a swallow-tailed black suit, his right hand was swathed in startling white bandages, and a dark cello case sat to his right.

"Do not worry, I'm rather good at sewing," she assured him a little bitingly, purposely dragging her fingertips along the corner of her lips to illustrate her point. She brought the needle back to his skin as he tilted his head to the side curiously.

* * *

"So, if I'm correct– and I like to think I am– if you guys could get some blood you'd heal a lot faster, right?"

"What do you mean?" Light asked.

"You guys demons?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously with his hands crossed over his chest.

"Matters on your definition of 'demon'," Haji muttered softly.

"They're pretty much a lot like vampires. Just without all the weaknesses, but it's a lot easier to say than 'chiropterans'. So, yeah."

"Well, to answer your question, yes we would," Solomon answered with a polite smile. "It would take longer to heal our injuries without, but not impossible."

Sakura gave them an actual almost-sorrowful glance, "Unfortunately, it will be difficult to get some, even for me. At least, other than the blood now occupying my floors," her voice began to trail off, as if she were only thinking aloud, looking down with a contemplative frown. "Maybe me and Lucario could sneak in the hospital, but it would be difficult to do so…"

Solomon slid his index finger under her chin to tilt her head up to meet his gaze, though she didn't look all too comfortable with the skin contact, "No worries. What you have done for me is plenty enough, Sakura. For I am in your debt."

Zero's knuckles turned white from the force he clenched them with as he stared hard at them.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there it is! A little jealousy at the end there and a reason for Solomon and Haji to stick around. As usual, please review! Tell me, is there anyone out there who likes Sora from "Kingdom Hearts"?**


End file.
